


Gardenia

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butch/Femme, Crush at First Sight, Dom Narcissa Black Malfoy, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Lily Evans Potter, Quiddich Player Narcissa Black Malfoy, Quidditch, Secret Crush, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Narcissa Black Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Lily is torn between supporting Gryffindor House for Quiddich or the really pretty Slytherin girl she likes.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40
Collections: Femslash February





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> Butch Lesbian Narcissa/Femme Lesbian Lily? Absolutely yes. That's what we are going with. Hope you guys enjoy this one and any thoughts/comments you have are welcome here! Femslash February is almost over. That'll be sad. Also this fic was done out of spite because I encountered someone who despised Butch Lesbian characters and Butch/Femme relationships and I cannot tolerate that kind of attitude. Butch Lesbians are wonderful and deserve to be with whoever they want.
> 
> _Note: Gardenia - Secret Love_

*

For the life of her… Lily couldn't tell anyone, even Professor Slughorn who adores her… what the intricacies of Quiddich is.

(The flying golden ball is the… _Seeker?)_

(Is that it?)

Anything to do with Quiddich is anything to do with James Potter, so she staunchly avoids such nonsense. Lily attends her Alchemy lesson at noon. Afterwards, some of the older Gryffindors invite Lily to sit with them in the Clock Tower Courtyard.

That's when Lily notices two Slytherins on the other end of the cloister, sheltered under dark green vine-leaves. One of them Lily doesn't recognise, but the other is a familiar face. As familiar as a Slytherin can possibly be to a Gryffindor.

A girl with cropped white-blonde hair fanning over her brow. It's rather short. Her light blue eyes lined with smudgy coal-black.

Unlike the other Purebloods girls, that Lily knows pride themselves on their too-thin appearances, Narcissa Black seems _different_. She's taller and broad-shouldered and slim, but fit with muscles. Nice-looking, Lily's mind whispers to her. Pretty.

Narcissa doesn't wear her robes, but a dark and silken two-piece suit. Something far too elegant for daytime classes. Her leather shoes polished and dark as her suit. Lily drops her quill to stare in fascination at the pure silver rings decorating Narcissa's fingers. There's a mesh of see-through gossamer exposing the V of Narcissa's chest, from collarbones to sternum.

Lily feels a little _frumpy_ in her robes hiding her chambray blouse trimmed in white eyelet lace.

"Those Dark Wizarding tattoos, you reckon?" Sturgis Podmore asks, nudging Lily and gazing behind him to Narcissa arguing softly with her companion. Lily can see the tattoos on the back of Narcissa's hands. They're darkly inked and shaped like multitudes of freshly bloomed roses tangled in thrones. With the distance, Lily can't tell if they're enchanted to move.

Patricia Rakepick sneers.

"Mate, I'm more worried about Slytherin winning the next match," she complains loudly. Her hair is a shade brighter than Lily's red hair and much more thicker and curlier. "Black is a _wicked_ good Chaser. She can outfly Flint."

Sturgis laughs. "Sod off," he says dismissively, hitching up his robe-sleeves.

"It's true—oi, Evans," Patricia rudely snaps her fingers in front of Lily's face, interrupting her from listening to Narcissa's clear and cold voice. "Evans, have you gone daft or something? Are you joining us in the Common Room for studying?"

"I suppose," Lily mumbles, staring at Narcissa who notices _her_ this time. Narcissa's mistrust fades into a coy smugness.

A hot flush grips Lily's cheeks.

She gathers her textbooks, scurrying off and leaving the other Gryffindors mystified.

*

It's her first time attending one of the Quiddich matches.

Lily secrets herself to kneel behind one of the entry-arches, getting herself comfortable. It's already started. Thankfully for Lily's knees, all of the Quiddich pitch has a soft coating of warm spring grass. Up above her, the Quiddich teams race each other.

Well… each player does _more_ than race, Lily thinks. Remus politely explained the basics to her while in the library.

Potter is a Chaser as well, playing against Narcissa and the other Slytherin Chasers. He swoops about like a silly little bird. Lily tunes out the announcements until she hears Narcissa's full name boomed. _She's gotten the Quaffle! Again!_

She's not too far down enough to lose track of Potter or Narcissa.

He flints uselessly after Narcissa whirling in her green and silver Quiddich robes. Potter groans as the Gryffindor Keeper fails to block Narcissa's throw. Lily lets out an excitable and smiling cheer, ducking down.

_Serves him right!_

This happens again in another few minutes: Potter chasing after Narcissa in possession the Quaffle before she scores a goal.

Lily shakes her head, giggling. Perhaps she shouldn't be rooting for Slytherin, as it is _not_ her House. But watching Potter fail over, and over, pouting like a child and without it involving Lily… she prefers this over Potter's _failings_ to ask her to Hogsmede.

The tension mounts when one of the Gryffindor Beaters flies by Narcissa. He stretches out his arm holding his Beater's bat, colliding it purposely, _illegally_ into a defenseless Narcissa. Potter flies off after his own Beater, enraged and grabbing the other boy's broom to slow him. He's unaware of Narcissa being knocked off her broom until the crowd screams.

Lily gasps at the top of her lungs, quivering. Her hands fly to her mouth. Lily's pale pink lipstick smears onto her palm.

After a heart-pounding moment, Narcissa steadies herself, keeping a firm one-handed grip on the broom-handle. She hauls herself back up, kicking her legs up and snatching onto her broom with her other hand. Narcissa's face screws up.

_Strong._

She's _strong_.

The game ends with a whistle. Madam Hooch declares the win for Slytherin, as the Slytherin Seeker holds the Snitch aloft. Lily rises into a stand as everyone watching climbs down from the stands and all of the players land in the Quiddich pitch.

Narcissa removes her helmet, her white-blonde hair moistened in sweat.

Potter marches to her, gesturing and seeming deeply apologetic. He presents out his hand. Lily witnesses as Narcissa's gloved hand clasps his in a mutual handshake. Her amazement grows as Narcissa's eyes pinpoint her within the crowd of students.

Narcissa smirks and strides forward, leaving Potter…

And just as she stole the Quaffle, Lily finds _herself_ stolen into Narcissa's arms wrapping around her upper thighs… hoisting her up effortlessly into the air… Lily's entire face reddening… and they only have eyes for each other…

"Be happy for her," Remus tells a defeated James slumping onto his bum.

_"… fine."_

"There you go, mate."

*


End file.
